


Undertale prompts 2020: Day 9: Forgotten

by Zeliez



Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Give a lot of love for this ghost, Hapstablook - Freeform, Undertale prompt, prompts, underprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: Napstablook is a lonely ghost.He's just waiting for someone or something who will let him be memorable.
Relationships: Mettaton & Napstablook (Undertale)
Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905205
Kudos: 8





	Undertale prompts 2020: Day 9: Forgotten

Napstablook is not just a ghost.  
It's someone alone, a lonely monster.  
Being a ghostly being itself is a problem.  
He is someone forgettable, erasable, discreet in himself.  
Yet Napstablook comes from a big family.

He had many cousins.  
But many of them left, finding their happiness in physical objects, made of matter.  
But he didn't find his dream body. The one where he will finally feel comfortable, where he will not be forgotten.  
Before, he often had his large family with him. With their snails and their private houses.

Then a cousin left, finding his happiness in a fighting dummy.  
Shortly afterward, this cousin's brother, his second cousin also tried to fuse with a dummy.  
He hadn't heard from them for a long time.  
The only one he still sees a lot, gets a lot of news, is Hapstablook.  
It's not like he comes to see him a lot, Hapstablook is now a busy person.  
He thinks he has a stage name now, doesn't he?  
Mettaton....?  
Napstablook doesn't see him in real life, but by his screen and by the shows he organizes.  
Hapstablook was a ghost but he still managed to become the celebrity of the Underground.  
And the only one, by the way.

Napstablook is really proud of his cousin, he supports him in everything he does. He's his fan.  
But him, he's not famous, he's not memorable.  
Napstablook has never known anyone who remembered his name without them being part of his family.  
And...

Maybe his cousins have forgotten him too, maybe he will finally really end up forgetting people.  
That his existence will fade away as if he never existed.  
Then... he met this human.

" ................you... can see me?"

And finally, he felt unforgettable.


End file.
